


Attracting Bartenders

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #163: “You're hot, you're drinking alone - it tends to attract customers. But, hey, don't do me any favors.”, Beige, Stink Pellet.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #163: “You're hot, you're drinking alone - it tends to attract customers. But, hey, don't do me any favors.”, Beige, Stink Pellet.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Attracting Bartenders

~

Harry scowled into his drink. Draco Malfoy, the sodding stink pellet, was batting his eyelashes at the bartender. The bartender Harry’d had his eye on since first coming to Beige. 

Snape hadn’t aways been a bartender, he’d been Harry’s professor, and ever since attending his Chemistry class at uni, Harry’d fancied the man. That he’d been a contemporary of his mother’s didn’t matter, Harry’d always had a thing for older men anyway, but the fact he was friends with Malfoy’s parents definitely gave him the advantage. 

When Snape resigned to write books, Harry’d hoped it meant he’d be free to date anyone, including a former student, but so far that hadn’t happened. Finding him bartending part time at Beige had been a stroke of luck, but watching other men flirt with him made Harry feel very unlucky indeed.

Malfoy said something that made Snape laugh and _that_ made Harry grit his teeth. Fed up, he tossed back his drink and, pulling some pounds from his pocket, left them on the bar. If he had to watch Malfoy score with Snape, he’d probably sick up. 

But he wasn’t allowed a quick getaway. “Leaving so soon?” came a smooth voice. 

Harry looked up and into dark, knowing eyes. “Yep.” 

Snape hummed. “Shame.” 

Harry blinked. “Why do you care?” 

Snape smirked. “You’re hot, you’re drinking alone — it tends to attract customers, Mr Potter.” 

“You…remember me?”

“Naturally.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “And you think I’m hot?” 

Snape snorted. “How could I not? I have eyes.” 

“Oh.” Harry licked his lips. “I didn’t think you’d notice if I left since you were talking to someone else.” 

Snape glanced towards Malfoy. “Draco? He’s like a son to me.” He regarded Harry, giving him a slow once-over. “Which you are definitely not. And now that you’re not my student either—” 

Warmth settled in Harry’s chest. “Are you asking me to stay?” 

“It’s your decision,” said Snape.

“What if I _want_ to stay?”

“That’s another matter.” Snape leaned in. “I get off in an hour. We can discuss this further somewhere more…private perhaps?”

Harry swallowed hard at the promise in Snape’s eyes. The night was looking up. “Sounds good to me.” 

~


End file.
